Machtlos
by TheDarkAngelRisa
Summary: Is schwer zusammen zu fassen... besser selbst lesen. ;-)


Titel: Machtlos  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Teil: 1/1? (Oder 2…)  
  
Pairing: ratet doch mal…   
  
Anm.: ziemlich plötzliche Idee, also könnte es etwas verwirrend sein…  
  
Machtlos  
  
Er konnte nichts machen. Er stand da und konnte nichts machen. Nichts unternehmen gegen das, was er gerade beobachten musste. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, von der Person, die gerade im Stande war etwas schreckliches zu tun.  
  
Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Dieser verzweifelte, entschlossene Blick. Er wollte schreien, wollte ihn hindern dies zu tun. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Er träumte, dies wusste er, doch dieser Traum war so erschreckend real. So real, dass er keine Sekunde daran zweifelte, dass dies wirklich geschah. Eben. In diesem grauenvollen Moment. Er konnte nichts tun, er konnte ja nicht einmal aufwachen!  
  
Er stand daneben, zwei Schritte von der etwas kleineren Person entfernt. Zwei lächerliche Schritte, die man in einer Sekunde hätte überwinden können. Doch er konnte es nicht. Gelähmt bis auf die Knochen. Wenn doch auch seine Gedanken gelähmt wären! Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was hier geschah, doch er musste es, etwas zwang ihn dazu. Er wollte die Augen schließen, die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen, vor der Realität, die sich hier gerade abspielte. Doch er konnte es nicht.  
  
Kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Eisig wie kleine heiße Nadeln, die sich mit brennenden Spitzen in die Haut bohrten, ohne dass man etwas dagegen tun konnte. Dem Wind gegenüber war man machtlos, doch er fühlte sich noch machtloser, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mal dazu in der Lage war seinen Arm auszustrecken und zu rufen: „Nein, tu das nicht!"  
  
Gepeinigt schloss er mit viel Mühe die Augen. Ein Fehler, denn nun sah er Bilder. Bilder der Vergangenheit. Ein lachender Junge, triumphierende Augen, ein wütendes Gesicht. Er sah Einsamkeit. Man konnte nicht glauben, dass es die gleiche Person war, die nun auch vor ihm stand, die nun einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund trat.  
  
Er fühlte es mehr, als das er es hörte. Er spürte den warmen Hauch des Atems, der sich immer weiter entfernte. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass seine Befürchtung richtig war. Zentimeter für Zentimeter schritt der Junge auf die Klippe zu. Der Abgrund zwischen Leben und Tod.  
  
Er konnte die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die gerade in ihm vorgingen. Er spürte Verlangen. Entsetzliches Verlangen nach dem Junge vor sich. Er fühlte des Verlust, denn er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Hass auf sich selbst. Hass darauf, ihm nichts gesagt zu haben. Hass darauf, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben. Hass auf seinen verdammten Stolz. Doch nun war es zu spät. Die Trauer nahm zu.  
  
Er war nur im Stande zu weinen. Einzelne stumme Tränen rannen seine blassen Wangen hinab. Er fühlte sich verloren, verloren in dieser großen Welt. Ohne ihn war es nicht mehr seine Welt. Seine Welt war nur bei ihm, egal wo. Und er hatte gewusst, dass so etwas geschehen würde. Er hatte es gewusst! Und er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen! Er konnte nicht, denn zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.  
  
Wirklich zu viel? War ihm denn das Leben des Jungen nicht mehr wert als alles andere in seinem verdammten Leben? Er wusste die Antwort. Nichts war ihm mehr wert, und doch hatte er es nicht geschafft seinen Mund auf zu machen und etwas zu unternehmen. Dies ist nun die Strafe dafür. Etwas schlimmeres konnte ihm nicht geschehen. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als zu sehen, wie die meist geliebte Person starb. Innerlich wie auch äußerlich. Er hatte es gesehen, er konnte es beobachten und doch hatte er nichts getan. Und nun konnte er nicht mehr, nun war es zu spät.  
  
Er spürte tiefe Schuld und er war sich sicher, dass er dem Jungen folgen würde. Denn dieser hatte seine Welt nicht ertragen, hatte seine Rolle nicht ertragen, in die er gedrängt wurde. Die sich ständig ändernden Bedingung in denen er leben musste – falls man dies noch leben nennen konnte. Ebenso würde auch der stille Beobachter dies nicht ertragen. Auch er konnte nicht mehr in dieser Welt sein, sobald dieser Junge verschwunden war, verschwunden in den Tiefen des Vergessens und Trauerns. Vielleicht konnte er ihm dann nahe sein? Näher als jetzt, näher als diese verdammten zwei Schritte!  
  
Dabei wollte er ihn spüren, seine Haut, seinen Körper, seine Lippen. Schon so lange sehnte er sich danach, nach diesem prachtvollen Körper, nach dieser starken Seele, deren Stärke nun erschüttert wurde. Sie würde einstürzen. Und er wollte etwas tun.  
  
Unglaubliche Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Verdammter Traum, verdammtes Leben, er wollte wenigstens einmal das bekommen, was er so sehr misste, auf das er so lange verzichten musste. Und er würde es sich holen, würde dem Jungen ein neues Leben schenken, ein anderes Leben. Ein Leben, das sich lohnte wirklich zu leben. Es war einfacher als man zu denken glaubte.  
  
Diese Einsamkeit wollte er ihm nehmen, die er tagtäglich in seinen Augen las. Und er würde es schaffen, dem war er sich sicherer als sicher. Oder?  
  
Hatte er diesen Jungen überhaupt verdient? Fühlte er überhaupt genauso? Würde er es schaffen ihm diese Verzweiflung zu nehmen? Fragen über Fragen, doch wenn er noch mehr nachdenken würde als zu handeln, dann brauchte er sich bald keine Gedanken mehr machen zu müssen, denn das Geschöpf seiner Träume – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – war gerade dabei einen weiteren, wackligen Schritt zu nehmen. War er doch nicht so sehr entschlossen, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen?  
  
Verdammt, nicht denken, handeln! Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, denn nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten den Jungen von der schwarzen Tiefe der Nacht.  
  
Und er konnte immer noch nichts tun. Machtlos, einfach nur machtlos. Unfähig zu jeder Bewegung. Die Realität überrollte ihn, ihn und seine Gedanken, deren Fluss nun langsamer wurden. Zäh, widerspenstig.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr denken, als er mit ansehen musste, wie die Angst aus den Augen seines Gegenübers wich, sich noch einmal umdrehte und direkt in seine Augen sah. Diese Augen.  
  
Er war geschockt, einfach nur geschockt. Was war zu lesen? Bedauern? Entschlossenheit? Verlangen nach einem neuen Leben. Und er sah in direkt an. Konnte er ihn sehen?  
  
Nun war es egal. Taubheit erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper, Machtlosigkeit überkam ihn, als er sah, wie der Junge den er so liebte, einen letzten Schritt nach vorne tat. Er schrie auf.  
  
--------  
  
……. Hm.. soll er sterben oder net? Fortsetzung? Wenn ja, dann wird wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Teil kommen. Ich hab das hier mal eben so plötzlich geschrieben, der Inhalt ist auch etwas schwer verständlich, oder? Wie gesagt, hab einfach drauf los getippt. Dies dürft ihr jetzt auch tun sagt mir eure Meinung, wenn ihr mich überzeugt, geht's weiter gg  
  
Bye  
  
Risa - 


End file.
